Phantom Hearts
by rainbowthefox
Summary: Foxy had always loved Chica. Ever since the beginning where the admitted their feelings and even when they were dismantled in the storage room of the new pizzeria. But, when they are burned to death in the last building, how will they be able to rejoice? Are they really dead? Requested fic. Foxy/Chica. (Foxica/Choxy).


Foxy had always loved Chica.

Ever since the animatronics had been brought to mechanical life and put into the restaurant, he always favored her other the others. She made the food, hosted parties, and she always tended to be a good singer. He could faintly remember the times he'd watch her sing on stage while he stood in Pirate Cove. He'd remember the smile that would crawl onto his muzzle and, _hell_, even the kids cheered whenever she had the microphone.

It wasn't that he disliked the others; Bonnie was one hell of a guitarist and Freddy wasn't that bad of a singer himself, but Foxy always felt something different for the chicken. Sure, he was impressed by her, but he always felt that it was a bit more than admiration. A little over the lines of infatuation, thinking back on it.

He could also remember that specific night Chica snuck into Pirate Cove a couple days after he had been put out of order. The way she whispered his name; almost as if she were deeply concerned for him. He could remember the look in her eyes when she noticed the big gaping hole in his chest and of the wires that peaked out through his broken parts. The way she gasped as she covered her beak with her hands in surprise.

At first he assumed it was because she thought that he was a monster like how everyone else saw him, but that couldn't have been the case. Not after he saw the way she hugged him and cried in his arms; constantly whispering to him that she wished she could have done something. That it was all her fault he was put out of order and separated from the children.

He could remember the way he lifted up her chin with his good hand as she looked into his eyes; reassuring her that she shouldn't be blamed for anything and that everything would be alright. The way her eyes softened as she whispered to him the first words to make the fox actually feel anything in a long time.

_"I love you."_

The way her beak brushed against his muzzle sent chills down his mechanical spine just thinking about it. The way he felt heat rise within himself as he kissed her back; hugging her close as he admitted his feelings for her as well. The way they both held each other during that night; neither one of them wishing to let go from the fear of losing the other. The only moment Foxy had ever recalled feeling true love.

He always _had_ loved her, after all. Even when they all lost hope on seeing the kids again.

He remembered the times he had with her when they were all locked up in the storage room. The way she tended to scoot closer to him and lean on his side; resting her head on his shoulder as she drifted off to sleep. Or of the times where she would hold onto him as she cried; sobbing about the inability to see the children and that they wouldn't be alive for much longer. But he would always be there for her; reassuring her that everything would be alright and that they were still in the children's hearts.

He wished he could do that right now. To have his lover in his arms as they both sat in a room alone; watching as the world continued without them. Just having the presence of the other was all they'd need to reassure them that life was worth living until the end.

Fate was impossible to prevent, though. The last memory Foxy had of her was seeing her face through the flames that circled around him as screams echoed across the building. The way the heat had melted his parts as he saw pools of blood lying across the floor. The way Chica's eyes locked with his at that exact moment; both of them knowing that death had finally done them part.

He never knew what came after death. He never even had a life to begin with. But even the presence of something that was aware of their surroundings and of themselves must have a place to go when they reached their end. He just assumed everything would be black and that would be it.

But it seemed that fate had an exception for people; even animatronics.

* * *

Foxy felt a heavy weight press against the side of his body as a slight buzzing noise continued to ring in his ears. Heat continued to spread throughout his metal limbs as he let out a groan; lifting himself up with his good hand as he continued to lean against the wall beside him. After a few moments of feeling the pain and heat pile up inside of his wires, everything went quiet as the ringing started to cease.

Foxy waited for a few moments before lifting himself off from the wall. His eye traveled around the room; observing what looked like restrooms across from him as a light continuously shined beside him. He turned his head; only to see the remains of Freddy propped up on a pole with his jaw blankly opened. The light attached to the pole switched on and off to look as if it were apart of his eye.

He cringed as he observed the dummy. Damn thing looked like it belonged to a horror attraction!

The fox ended up shrugging this off, figuring he's seen worse, as he started to observe the rest of the room. He then heard something enter the room and had immediately whipped around on his metal heel; ready to claw the hell out of the intruder. What came into his sight made his eye widen in surprise.

There, stood Chica, who looked just as surprised as he did. She stood there for a few moments before asking, "F-Foxy?"

Her voice was very light and echoed a bit; almost as if she were a spirit. Foxy tilted his metal head as he tried speaking as well.

"Chica?"

His voice ended the same way; echoing a bit too much for his own taste as it cracked a bit at the end. Although his was a bit deeper, it seemed that both of theirs had something to do with their own states. She looked badly burned and he could assume the same for himself. Figuring he couldn't see at all with his right eye and that his hand was missing from his right arm, he probably wasn't looking the greatest, either.

Chica didn't seem to mind at all because she immediately ran to him; extending her arms outwards as she immediately wrapped them around him. Foxy stumbled a bit backwards but kept his balance as he looked at her; a bit off guard.

"I missed you," She said as she tightened her grip around him. Foxy felt himself relax within her touch as he hugged back as well.

"I missed ye' too, lass."

A noise came out from Chica's mechanical throat as she suddenly had let go and leaned forward as she pressed her beak against his muzzle. He chuckled before pressing it against hers as well; recreating the intimate moment that they had many years ago.

Chica pulled back after a few moments as she hugged him again. She said, "I love you, Foxy."

He smiled. "I love ye', too, lass."

He always had.


End file.
